In an aspect of integrated circuit packaging technologies, individual semiconductor dies may formed and are initially isolated. These semiconductor dies may then be bonded together, and the resulting die stack may be connected to other package components such as package substrates (e.g., interposers, printed circuit boards, and the like) using connectors on a bottom die of the die stack.
The resulting packages are known as Three-Dimensional Integrated Circuits (3DICs). Top dies of a die stack may be electrically connected to the other package components through interconnect structures (e.g., through-substrate vias (TSVs)) in bottom dies of the die stack. However, existing 3DIC packages may include numerous limitations. For example, the bonded die stack and other package components may result in a large form factor and may require complex heat dissipation features. Existing interconnect structures (e.g., TSVs) of the bottom die may be costly to manufacture and result in long conduction paths (e.g., signal/power paths) to top dies of the die stack. Furthermore, solder bridges, warpage, and/or other defects may result in traditional 3DICs, particularly in packages having a high density of solder balls (e.g., package-on-package (PoP) configurations), thin package substrates, and the like.